Reminiscence
by Anti-Social Cowgirl
Summary: No one knew or understood him as I do. He appeared to be strong, while in reality he could break within a second. To them, he was selfish. To me, he was wounded, and the job that was given to me was to repair what had been broken so badly. Rated T for suggestive themes, may change to M later. Shounen-ai, possibly yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, Anti-Social Cowgirl here; I was recently inspired by a friend who came out of the closet. I thought to myself "I wonder what kind of courage does it take to do such a thing?", and it sparked some sort of inspiration in me.

He has a special someone now, and that special someone reminded me of what I imagined Kasey/Yuuki from Harvest Moon to be like. Then as I observed them interacting with each other, my friend also reminded me of Gill. And as soon as that though entered my mind, I became hooked on the couple.

Well, there is the long explanation of how this drabble/story thing came to be. Without futher ado, onto the story

...

Hah, got ya. :) (Probably didn't) :p

Just one more thing!

I do not own Harvest Moon or any material from it!

...

Now, let's go onto the story

Reminiscence

Though there were some who though he was crazy, Gill never particularly cared about what they had to say. He simply brushed them off without a second thought.

At a glance, he was cold hearted and cared for no one, but one knew better than to believe such a thing. At school in third grade, a lone boys with disorderly brown tendrils and a grin full of crooked teeth approached him, and promptly dropped his lunch box on the desk, which produced a loud 'clang' that echoed across the class room (since there was no cafeteria, the weren't exactly a mainland school).

The class of only 14 fell quiet, and no one dared to speak a word. The grin reappeared on the boys face, and he then announced loudly, "from now on we're gonna be friends!"

That, ladies and gentlemen, was the beginning of this confusing, yet remarkable, tale of love.

oooo

"Gill, c'mon! There's nothin' to eat!" Kasey whined, holding up his empty bowl as proof.

Gill scoffed and rolled his eyes. "I'm sorry to hear that but I have work this morning Kasey, you know that." Gill sighed at the though of another stressful work day.

Kasey frowned and pouted, and wound his arms around Gill's waist. "You don't have to go today, call in sick."

"Yes and then we'll be living out on the street." Gill deadpanned.

"Gill, you haven't taken any vacation time from work. Just one day!" Kasey stuck out his bottom lip further, somehow thinking that it would have some kind of effect.

"No." Gill didn't even turn to face his lover as he grabbed his briefcase from the kitchen counter. As he turned to leave, Gill could feel Kasey's eyes hold their gaze on him. His heart felt as it weighed heavier in his chest.

"Aren't you forgetting something?"

Kasey voice echoed from behind him.

Gill sighed once again, knowing exactly what Kasey wanted. He turned to face the smirking man and walked toward him and bent a tad bit. As soon as his lips grazed Kasey's cheek, Kasey tugged at his dress shirt and plopped him in his lap. Kasey wound an arm around Gill's waist to keep him from escaping.

"K-Kasey, let me go!" Gill yelled and struggled to get out of his grip.

Kasey ignored his request and unbuttoned the collar in Gill's dress shirt and placed a kiss where the curve of his shoulder began. Gill shivered and Kasey smirked. "Sensitive, eh?" He grinned teasingly.

"Kasey, let go!" Gill insisted, although halfheartedly.

He ignored him once more and planted butterfly kisses on his neck. Gill moaned quietly in response. Once he reached his ear, he whispered in a husky tone, "you were sensitive last night as well."

Gill had stopped struggling by then and blushed, averting his eyes else where than those deep brown eyes that shined with mischief.

"I thought y-you were hungry." Gill stuttered out as Kasey trailed kisses along his jawline.

Kasey ceased for a moment. "Of course," He said, and then that grin came back on his face, "just for something else now."

Gill's eyes made contact with his. Cool blue clashed with deep brown.

He knew that once Gill accepted the fact that when he something, he'd pursue it until he got it, then this could be taken somewhere a little more comfortable.

When Gill threw his briefcase aside, staring at him intensely, he knew he'd won.

Let's just say that the office was short a worker that day.

I know the setting is a little confusing right now, but it'll make sense as the story goes on. ;)

By the way, warning that the rating might go up, if enough people want it to. :)

Well, I hope this was a good read for you and provided you some entertainment! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Reminiscence - Chapter 2 12/25/12

Hello, it's me again! :D

I'd like to personally thank those who are following and favorited my story! :3 Here's the next chapter, enjoy! X3

A-SC

Gill rose from the bed, disgruntled and tired, groaned and rubbed his head. He glanced at the clocks bleary red numbers, comprehending '12:46 AM'.

As soon as his mind cleared from the haze of sleep, the blonde realized that he and the sheets were clean. 'Hmm, guess he cleaned everything for me.

He seemed more careful than usual, though. Oh well.' Gill sighed, gathered his things, and threw them in the clothes basket.

'Tch, another suit for dry cleaning.' He shook his head, noticing the stain. He took a glance at Kasey. The brown head was sleeping soundly, sprawled across the bed. He turned, facing towards Gill, and mumbled something incoherent.

The blonde smiled fondly. 'Even though he has his idiotic moments, he truly is one of a kind.'

Gill ruffled Kasey's hair, chuckled when he mentioned sweet biscuits.

Gill put on a loose Nike t-shirt (that was most likely Kasey's) and his favorite 'Wiliam Smith' sweat pants.

His dream had always been to go to Hobart and William Smith, a college that offered what he'd wanted to take, and he was quickly achieving his dream job; to be a lawyer.

Gill pulled out one of the many numerous boxes of pocky (courtesy of Kasey), and began to munch on a stick. Just then the phone rang.

'What the hell? Who calls at this hour?' Gill ran his fingers through his hair, contemplating on whether to ignore or answer. 'Wouldn't want it to wake Kasey.'

"Hello? Who is this?" Gill's voiced was laced heavily with sleep.

"Hello, I'm detective Rachael Irving. Sorry for the early call, but I'd like to ask some questions regarding to your uncle."

Gill was completely shocked; his uncle hadn't come up in any of his conversations for three years. 'Why now? What does she want to know?'

Shakily gripping the phone, blonde tried to keep his voice steady, but failed. "O-o-of c-course, w-when would you like me to come in?"

"As soon as possible, within three days."

"May I-I inquire to know what it is?"

"I'm afraid not, but when you come in, we will inform you of the issue."

"I see, then Tuesday, at 9:00AM sharp?"

"Yes, that will do. Thank you, Mr. Hamilton." She hung up after that.

Gill's whole body trembled at the thought of his uncle. He never noticed he'd bitten his lip so hard it bled.

'No, not again. I don't want to be dragged into my uncles mess again...'

"Gill." A sharp voice interrupted his thoughts.

He turned to see his lover leaning against the door frame, concerned.

"Are you alright?" Kasey rested his hand on Gill's cheek. "What's bothering you?"

"Detective...U-uncle..." That's all he said, but Kasey well understood.

"Gill..." He whispered it quietly, but Gill could still hear the pain in his voice.

Kasey rested his head against Gill's shoulder and embraced him. Gill clung helplessly to him. "When?"

"At 9:00" He whispered quietly.

"I'll go with you, okay? You don't have to do this alone." Kasey whispered quietly. Gill had no response, he was too drowned in his own thoughts...

A-SC

Kasey dreamed that night, the time he fell for Gill. He could remember it clearly; a cold night, much too cold for one to be out and about, but Gill was, standing before his mother's mainland grave, the one his uncle had dedicated to her.

Gill held hyacinths in his hands; he never said a word, no gesture or movement. He just stood there, lifeless and uncaring.

At 14, nine years later, he still mourned. Or at least, he thought it was mourning. How wrong he'd been...

"Gill, what're you doing out here, like this? It was true, Gill had been improperly prepared for that cold night, only sporting a light sweatshirt.

"I like the cold, it helps me forget." Gill said monotonously. He'd gazed into Kasey's eyes, his eyes the pure color of lifeless ice.

Kasey shivered under the gaze. His friend had become so cold. Why? He had no idea, but he wanted to melt the ice Gill had enclosed his heart in.

The brown head extended a hand towards Gill. "Gigi..." He whispered softly, and extended a hand.

Gill looked shocked, and tears formed in his eye. Only Kasey had seen this side of him before.

Kasey embraced Gill, vowing to be the one to fix Gill. That was the day, when he opened Pandora's Box, not that he cared, though.

A-SC

Hey guys, Merry Christmas! XD

Aw yeah, I got Skyrim! :3

But anyways, thanks for reading, and again, everything will make sense as the story continues. :P

There will be a poll on my account for what happens to Uncle Hamilton, but it'll only be listed as option one and option two, because I have good ideas, but I can't choose, so I need help! XS

Have a lovely New Years! :D


End file.
